


Judges Corner

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I have no self control, I've just been avoiding my notes app in favor of comic fest, Im on a roceit kick bois, M/M, Part 2 will come eventually, Writing the actual fic is easier than coming up with a good title, and other shitty excuses, but srsly, hence the tag, i can't title right, i went to comic fest and got broke-er, part 2 will be explicit, will have part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Deceit corners Roman after the latest video.





	Judges Corner

Deceit cornered Roman after Thomas and the other Sides left.

"Soooo, Roman, if that is your real name.. It certainly did not seem like you were flirting with me today!~"

"Wha- Me?! YOU were the one flirting with ME!"

Deceit grinned, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Roman's face flushed, "uhm.. uh.. well.... no."

"I thought so."

Deceit placed both of his hands on either side of Roman's head, boxing him in on the side of his little judges corner. Capturing Roman's lips with his own, he forced Roman's lips apart and slipped in his tongue. 

Roman let out a, muffled, moan causing Deceit to give a self satisfied smirk. Which Roman promptly wiped off his face by wrapping his arms around his neck and yanking him back in to the kiss.

Deceit pulled Roman's judges robe off by his shoulders, stretching the fabric, but also allowing it to pool at Roman's feet.

"My my, what cute little panties. Certainly wasn't expecting that!"

Roman looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I find it rather hot. Probably more than I should."

Undoing the clasp on his cape, Deceit lifted Roman in to his arms, intent on pounding him into next week.. Until he heard the surprised voices of the other sides along with Thomas. 

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"MY EYES!"

"GET A ROOM!"

Deceit chuckled, "In case you haven't noticed, we ARE in a room."

"Well Roman, looks like we will have to continue this later... when there aren't as many witnesses."

Deceit gave them a smirk before sinking out, leaving Roman behind to deal with the others.

"Well kiddo, I was not expecting this in any way..."

Roman groaned, his face red, he said said nothing as he sunk out, leaving the surprised sides and host to themselves.

"Let's just hope we don't walk in on them 'later'."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm an asshole who has to leave everything on a cliff hanger, sorry not sorry. Also, I just wrote this and I procrastinated sleep for it, so I wanted to get this out and then sleep.
> 
> Also I was way too lazy to write out who was saying what when the others were talking, so interpret it how you want.


End file.
